Junto A Ti
|artist = Martina Stoessel and Lodovica Comello |tvfilm = Disney s |year = 2012 |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 3 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = JDU 2017-2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 96 |nowc = JuntoATi |audio = |dura = 2:46 |perf = Shirley Henault (P1) Marion Champmartin (P2) Pauline Parize (P3) |from = telenovela }}"Junto a Ti" by Martina Stoessel and Lodovica Comello from Disney's is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of women. P1 P1 has short black hair and wears a purple tank top, a blue skirt, pink pantyhose, and black platform heels. P2 P2 has long pink hair and wears a blue and purple dress, blue laced leggings, and purple platform heels. P3 P3 has black hair in a bun and wears a purple crop top, blue patent leggings, and black platform heels. juntoati_coach_1_big.png|P1 juntoati_coach_2_big.png|P2 juntoati_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background The background is designed as a large pink and purple stage. Three large panels behind the dancers project pink displays. Spotlights from the side of the stage shine in light purple hues. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move 1: Pose accordingly: * P1: Shoot both your arms to the left. * P2: Lift your right arm and put your left arm on your head. * P3: Put your left hand on your hip, and your right arm on your head. Gold Move 2: Point each other. P2 does this while looking at P3 and P3 does this while looking at P2. P1 does it looking at the screen. Gold Move 3: Make a mirrored "L" with your right hand. JAT GM P.png|Gold Move 1 (P1 and P2) JAT GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) JAT GM2 P.png|Gold Move 2 JAT GM3 P.png|Gold Move 3 Juntoatigm12.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game JAT GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game JAT GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Junto A Ti appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Rocket Trivia * Junto a Ti is the second song by Martina Stoessel in the franchise, after En Mi Mundo ( ). **This is also the first song by Lodovica Comello in the franchise. * This is, so far, the only Disney song in the main series that is not a cover. ** It is also the first non-English Disney song to appear in the main series. ** This is also the first Disney Channel song in the main series. * The background contains many elements from the On-Stage routines from , including the crowd cheering sound effects added to the routine. * On the menu square and on the album coach, P1 and P3 have swapped places. * On seventh generation consoles, when the dancers "pop out of the square", the glass effect which is used in squares can be seen in the background square. ** The glass effect also appears in the preview cover on the World Video Challenge mode. *The background of the song is reused in the Rock routine of ''Just Dance'' Machine with some modifications made. Gallery Game Files JuntoATi.png|''Junto a Ti'' Juntoati cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_7c4aa00ff1b75ff5_14.png| album background 282.png|P2 s avatar on Juntoatigold.png|P2 s golden avatar Juntoatidiamond.png|P2 s diamond avatar juntoati pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots JAT Menu.gif|''Junto a Ti'' on the menu Juntoati gameplay.png|Gameplay Others Juntoati glass effect.png|The glass effect that appears on seventh generation consoles Juntoati wvc preview cover w glass effect.png|The glass effect that appears on the song s World Video Challenge preview cover Videos Official Music Video Violetta 1 - Violetta a Francesca zpívají "Junto a ti" Teasers Junto a Ti - Gameplay Teaser (US) Junto a Ti - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays ★ Junto a Ti "Just Dance 2016" Gameplay 5 Stars ★ Junto a Ti - Just Dance Now Junto a Ti - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) - Junto a Ti - 5 Megastars Junto a Ti - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation en:Junto a Ti